


Companionship

by winterelf86



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, UST, playfulness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterelf86/pseuds/winterelf86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He asks her to join him for dinner every night. Based on the original BatB tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Companionship

**Author's Note:**

> AU in which Rumple asks Belle to accompany him to dinner every night, which is based on the original BatB tale. I made this one fun, fluffy, and playful with a bit of UST thrown in ;)
> 
> Excuse any silly mistakes I may have made since I didn’t have a beta for this. Also, it looks like this may be come a two-parter.

Belle's lilting voice drifted through the expanse of the room, mixing with the creaking of Rumplestiltskin's wheel. Both sounds were pleasing to the Dark One's ears, helping him to forget his loneliness and pain that had accumulated through the endless years. He looked over his shoulder, sneaking a smile at his young and vibrant companion. 

 

His heart warmed seeing her on the red velvet chaise lounge, back pressed against a pillow and a book in her hand. How the Dark Castle had changed since she arrived, bringing light to the darkened corners. Instead of dead silence filling the halls and rooms, soft laughter bounced off the walls. Her presence revealing itself in more than just the lack of cobwebs she dusted off. 

 

Belle stopped reading and closed the book, setting it on her lap. She gave him a warm smile and sat up to straighten her crumpled skirts. " I supposed I should get started on dinner, hmm?" 

 

Rumple perked up and clapped his hands together in a frivolous manner, "Yes, yes I do believe it is about that time." She walked to the door and a thought struck him as he watched the swaying of her skirts. She was his companion now and he should treat her as such, since he no longer viewed her as his maid. " Wait…Belle," he called out, making her stop before the door.

 

She turned to him," Yes?" Belle clasped her hands together, giving him a playful look, which was becoming more frequent as the days went by. The awkward silence that had fallen between them during her first days in Dark Castle no longer existed, instead it was replaced by exuberant banter.

 

" Hold off on making dinner," he spoke, standing up and placing his hands behind his back," would you like to make a deal?"

 

Belle giggled," I do believe I've already made a deal with you, and I know your deals always have something else to them. So, I'm not so sure if I'm ready to accept this new deal you're offering." She blushed slightly at the way her teasing remark made him grin before he tittered, and stepped up to her with graceful,feline movements. 

 

"Ah, already jumping to conclusions in that pretty little head of yours,hmm? I merely offer that you let the castle cook our meal and for you join me for dinner every night, telling me something about yourself as we eat." He watched her expression turn into one of shock. She bit her lip and smiled, a simple habit of hers that made him think carnal thoughts about his soon to be former maid.

 

" I accept then, but only under one condition," she smirked.

 

"Oh?"

 

"I looked outside of my window the other morning and noticed a beautiful lake and I haven't been outside these walls since I arrived here. I was wondering if you could take me there someday?" She asked, watching his eyes flicker from amusement to guilt.

 

"That I can do," he replied with stained teeth revealed beneath a sniggering grin. " Now, off to your room. You must get ready for our dinner tonight. The castle will provide you with what you wish to wear."

 

She dashed  through the double doors, her eager feet making echoes with every step. She hesitated a bit when she arrived at her room. When had they gotten so close, close enough to have dinner with each other every night? Belle quickly abandoned that thought, no sense in wondering about it since it was comforting to her. She believed her days here would be filled with loneliness and despair. How she had been wrong.

 

She focused her thoughts on what to wear. Belle was tired of blue and gold, she wanted something different with colors that were subtle but still eye-catching. She opened her wardrobe and gasped when she saw it: a dark pink dress with white trimming, complete with a fur-lined cloak waiting for her. 

 

Her hands shook with excitement as she grabbed it and held it to her body. In wisps of magic the dress was on her since the castle seemed to know she was pleased with this choice. It was beautiful and accentuated her curves while still being modest. Eager to sit with her companion she pulled the gloves on her arms and made her way downstairs. 

 

The sights and smells of a variety of foods permeated her senses, nearly making her mouth water. A small fire burned in the hearth, giving the display a romantic atmosphere and making Belle smile and redden at her cheeks. Belle scanned the shadows, wondering where her impish companion was hiding.

 

" That color looks beautiful against your skin. I only wish you'd turn around and let me see how it accentuates your eyes, love."  Belle turned to see Rumple clothed in soft, red velvet and dark gold. She could not keep her eyes from flitting to his dark leather pants, which hugged his narrow hips. Unconsciously, she bit her lower lip as she took him in bit by bit. 

 

"Ah yes," he said, trying to ignore the way she looked at him. He walked to her and held out his hands to touch her cheeks, the scales brushing against her skin made her shudder with pleasure, not disgust."Just as I suspected. Your eyes shine bright." 

 

Belle blushed and tilted her cheek further against his palm," when you said dinner, I didn't expect this." 

 

" It's our first meal together, I figured I'd go all the way with it," he snickered, letting out his high pitched giggle. 

 

"That's very kind of you, but you didn't have to do all of this, really," she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him in for a hug and nearly throwing him off balance. He placed his arms around her, returning the affection, but still awkward with his embrace. As if he was unsure to touch her, despite her obvious invitation to do so. 

 

"It's no matter," he said, smiling as he remembered the last time he muttered the same phrase. He pulled away from her and bowed before pulling a chair out for her to sit,"dinner awaits, my Lady." 

 

As soon as she sat down she uncovered one dish and gasped. It was filled with an assortment of meats and fresh vegetables, some of which she had never seen.  She brought one piece of meaty morsel to her lips, and chewed slowly to savor the taste. 

 

" This is delicious, I never knew food prepared by magic could taste like this." 

 

"You've never tried," he uttered, taking his place at the other end of the table and steepling his fingers together. He watched her eat with a solemn expression, not touching his own food. She knew he was deep in thought, possibly thinking of his past or just admiring her while she showed her gratitude by eating.

 

" You…you wanted me to tell you about myself? Yes?" Belle asked, placing a piece of beef against her lips.

 

Rumple came out of his daze, snapping back to the here and now. "Ah yes, I did. Tell me about your mother. I noticed she was absent when we made our deal." 

 

Belle had a difficult time swallowing her food at that moment, no one had ever asked her about her mother. Gaston had certainly never been interested in her life, all he wanted was a brood mare and a woman who would obey his every command.

 

"I barely knew her. She died from a fever when I was very little. I only know that people loved and looked up to her."  She took a sip of red wine then, trying to get the food down her throat.

 

" I assume you take after her then. To be honest, I don't see how you and your father are related," his giggle carried through the room, making her laugh in response, though she probably shouldn't.

 

"I've heard something similar to that before, actually," she watched him pick at his food, never once bringing the nourishing bits to his mouth.  

 

"Why are you not eating?" she asked, intrigued.

 

" I simply don't have to eat all the time to gain sustenance like you do. The food in front of me is for decoration only tonight." 

 

"So, you wanted me here….."

 

He interrupted her then, "for companionship, yes." 

 

" Why use dinner as an excuse? I'm not complaining, I'm just curious is all." She placed her fork next to her plate since she was already full and content. 

 

"Because I can, what better way to talk than over food? Isn't that what most people do?" He smirked, flitting his fingers in the air to make wild gestures as he spoke. 

 

He was in one of his juvenile moods, one she took over his foul tempers any day. His eyes were filled with a joyous spark, something she had only seen in their recent days of getting know one another. Acknowledging that he was playing with her, she got up and walked towards him, placing her hand over his. " I supposed you're right. Even if you didn't actually eat with me, I'm still holding you to that deal about the lake." 

 

He stared at their hands placed together while Belle's fingers made feather light movements over his scaly knuckles. He appeared to be in a trance again as his eyes widened, unaccustomed to such affection. He had no qualms about invading another person's space, but when Belle touched him, it felt like a fire ignited within his body. 

 

" Yes, I never break my deals. Remember that, dear one." He wagged his finger at her, grinning gleefully. 

 

"Well, Rumplestiltskin, if you don't mind I would like to change into my nightgown and perhaps read you another story while you spin? I don't want this night to end too soon," she asked, watching his eyes as he thought about what she offered for the rest of the night. She wondered if he had had enough of her company already.

 

" I would like that very much," he replied, removing his hand from under hers and bringing his fingers together again. 

 

Her heart beat fast at the confirmation that he did not wish for her to leave his side so soon in the night. She grabbed the book that rested on the small table next to the fireplace and looked through the pages, trying to let the butterflies in her stomach taper off. Belle tucked the leather bound book beneath her arm and headed towards the doors.

 

" See you again soon," Belle said, leaving the doors open for a promise of her return.


End file.
